A Flash Back in Oxford
by k00lgirl1808
Summary: TOTC A sweet one shot story abdout littel lucie and her daughter.


A Flash Back in Oxford  
  
It was the year eight hundred and little Luice was not so little. She was 20 and full grown with children of her own her. She had a daughter of ten and a son of six. Mary, Lucie's daughter, loved to hear tales of far away lands. Her lovely book of welsh tales had been read so many times that Mary could repeat them to you. The tales that her father told about the British defeat were tired.  
Tonight Lucie had a new story. The story was one that Lucie had burred in the confounds of her mind, many years ago. The near death of her father followed by the death of a family friend, Sydney Carton. Her brother was now the most respected lawyer in the whole country.  
Her husband was a professor of English at the very respected oxford university. Lucie was enjoying the quitter town of oxford. It was much better then the noise London.  
"Mary" Lucie said as she walked over to Mary's bed. "I have a new story for you to night about when I was a little girl."  
"Really" said Mary. She was bursting with excitement for her mother rarely told her about when she was little.  
"Really, now lets get stared or else you'll never get to bed."  
" When I was a little girl, France was going through some very ." Lucie was abruptly cut off.  
" Mother what does this have to do with France," said a very confused Mary.  
" It is very imported so listen or I will not tell you the story," said Lucie trying not to show her frustration.  
" As I was saying France was going through some very tough times," she stared slow trying to think of the right words to say then counted.  
" The aristocracy was being very mean to the citizens. They were killing them with out reason. Well the citizens did not like this and they were very mad. They even killed the king and queen.  
Well your grandfather Charles's Father and uncle was part of the aristocracy and" she was cute off by Mary again.  
"How could his father and uncle be part of the aristocracy and not him," asked Mary.  
" He denounced every part of that family expect his mother and moved to London. Well you grandmother and grandfather were living happily in London when your grandfather got a letter calling him to Paris. As soon as he entered France he was arrested. The reason was because he was still looked at by the citizens as part of the aristocrats. "  
"I believe this is enough story for tonight why don't you get to bed you have school in the morning." Lucie said.  
" But Mother" Mary whined.  
" I'll tell you tomorrow night," Lucie said.  
* * *  
The school that Mary went to be one of the best in Oxford and was ran  
by the university. Once a week a different professor would come in and  
teach a lesson.  
This week professor Smith came in. He was a professor of history at  
Oxford University. His lesson today was on the French revolution.  
"Children to day where going to learn about the French revelation."  
Said Professor Smith.  
He went on to talk about the cruelness of the French revelation.  
" Now the guillotine was invited by Doctor Joseph Ignace Guillotin.  
The reason for inventing the guillotine was to kill the aristocracy of  
France. Now are you taking notes this will be on your final exam? The  
guillotine killed thousands of people including the King and Queen of  
France. I see my time is up Professor Potter will be here next week with  
a French lesson." Said a monotone professor Smith.  
  
Finally thought Mary thought that lesson was going to last forever.  
Yet the lesson did make her carious because if she were right it would  
mean that the tale that her mother was telling her was about the French  
revolution.  
  
* * *  
That night Mary couldn't wait till bed, which was rear because she  
usually hated to go to bed. The story her mom told her was so interesting  
and the lesson at school made her even more excited.  
  
It was finally bedtime and she was ready before her mom even had to  
tell her once. The lamp was dimmed and Mary was all snuggled into the  
covers. Her mother came into to finish the story. " I guess it is the rest of the story from last night then,' said her mother. " Yes, yes, yes," cried Mary. " So as I was saying last night. Your grandfather had just been arrested and we need to get him out of jail. So a few days later your grandmother, Ms. Pross, you're your great-grandfather and I went to France to try to get your grandfather out. Every day for 15 months went to the jail but we never saw him. The trial soon came but your grate-grandfather was highly respected by the reactionaries. He was able to free your grandfather." She then had to catch her breath and let more memories come back. " He went back to jail I don't know why. I remember he was sentenced to the Guillotine and he almost died. Then a lady came and tired to kill me. I remember it so clearly. The lady died and Ms. Pross became deaf. They day came when your grandfather was to die. We were scheduled to leave that day and I don't really know what happened but my father lived like he was recalled to life."  
  
AN- I wrote this for English classes I know its not great splay since I  
used spark notes to finish the book. 


End file.
